Revenge from the Cat
by FroeverTacos21
Summary: Blair was locked in Maka and Soul's apartment for a week, when they come back she want revenge. She scemes up a plan and procedes to play a prank on all those that hadn't help her. Rated T for adult-language. Please review!


**A/N: I know this is my second story, I wrote it but it kinda sucked and Didn't work very well because I wasn't a very good writer now I'm kinda good but I still want you all to verbally slap me if it's bad okay? Good. Now on to the story :P**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Soul Eater this story would have happened and it would have been permanent throughout the story :P All rights go to owner **

**Chapter one: Seriously what the fuck?!**

Blair creeps quietly into Soul's room around midnight out of seer boredom. She crept around the clothes that he had littered all over his room floor yesterday night after coming back from as mission with Maka in France. Blair had been here alone for a full week in the sad, colorful little apartment and was given enough time to come up with a revenge plan for them leaving her here all alone with the doors lock along with the windows. She had eaten all of the apartment's food. Maka would have to go shopping for more the next day, leaving Soul here to do his homework after school all alone which he most likely would not do.

Blair leapt up on too the bed but not waking the deep sleeping occupying it. She stared down at him smiling cruelly going over her revenge plan in her mind with a smirk on her face. "Pum-pum-p-" She started before the boy in the bed interrupted her with his incoherent sleep talk of his best friend.

"Blackstar, dude don't do it man." Soul whispered into his pillow most likely having a dream about his stupid friend doing something stupid. Blair thought for a second, either Blackstar went with them or he ignored all my calls on the phone for help, that's it he's going down too. Alright time to do this stuff!

"Pum-pum-pumpkin!" Blair whispered waving her paws in a magically way and she preformed this also connected the other boy in this too for he was no help what so ever! Laughing lightly she hopped off the bed and jogged back to the door. Looking back she giggled as a light shined while the boy lying in the bed changed under the covers. Blair dashed out the door and headed to the safety of Maka's arm just in case Soul awoke and discovered what had happened to him and immediately blame the poor cat, who of course would deny everything.

Maka blinked her eyes open as light wafted into the room in between the curtains she had hung at her window. Sitting up and stretching she looked down and saw Blair asleep on her lap and she recalled the events of the night when Blair came running into Maka's room laughing her head off, this of course woke Maka. Maka too tired to question anything laid back down and went back to sleep. Shrugging Maka lifted Blair and promptly placed her on the floor as she stood and walked to the door.

Maka being the one that always wakes up first began making breakfast, grabbing the eggs and putting toast into a pan after turning on the stove. Looking at Soul's door she huffed, "Soul! Soul it's time to get ready for school!" She yelled at the door knowing Soul like she did his alarm was probley broken on the floor from him smashing it when it went off the first time. Hearing a groan from inside of the room Maka went back to making breakfast.

Soul sat up in bed feeling usually but past it off as not enough sleep and proceed to stand. He felt uneven while he walked; grabbing his clothes from his dresser he groaned again feeling his chest heave with added weight. Turning to look in the full-length mirror that he had in his room because of unknown reasons, looking back at him with a tired expression was a girl with white hair barely visible pointy teeth and average boobs. Blinking a couple times Soul stepped closer to the mirror seeing the girl mimicked these actions Soul knew what this meant.

Maka turned to Soul's door surprised when a loud girlish scream of anger erupted from behind the completely un-sound proof door. Jumping as the door burst open an albino haired girl burst from the room red from anger. Fists clenched Soul stalked over to Maka "Where's the cat?!" She demanded glaring daggers at Maka; as if she was the one hiding the cat from her. Maka pointed in the direction of her room down the hall watching this new strange girl bang on her door Maka decided to ask.

"Umm," Maka whispered meekly "Where's Soul?" she asked watching the fist banging her door slow to a stop. The girl turned to Maka wide-eyed and worried.

"Maka it's me Soul, Blair did something to me over night and," She shivered before continuing as this was not an everyday thing. "Now I'm a chick." Soul explained watching as Maka blinked and went back to the breakfast taking the toast out of the toaster she put it on a plate. "Hey how come your not reacting?" Soul asked walking to the table and sitting down. Maka looked at her and handed the plate of toast.

"I'm not surprised because I knew that Blair would pull something like this when we got back because we left her here alone with the doors and windows locked. It's understandable." Maka shrugged picking up her own plate of toast and eggs. Soul mouth agape stared at Maka like she was turning purple. Blair in her human form walked up behind Maka.

"Hey Maka what's that name of your tall friend the one with the blue haired idiot." She asked smiling innocently at her like she'd done nothing wrong and had nothing to hide. Soul glared at the cat as she took a bit of her toast daring the cat to do something.

"Oh, you mean Tsubaki?" Maka asked tilting her head curious. Blair nodded before lifting her fingers and began swishing them back and forth before beginning to chant her regular spelled but aimed at Maka.

"Pum-pum-pumpkin!" Blair chanted as Maka's eyes went wide as her whole body glowed. The glowing stopped and Soul erupted in laughter falling from her chair gripping her sides, Maka looked down at herself to see what had happened to her. Hands less delicate then the ones she had a minute ago were in front of her face looking down she saw a lack of breasts and instead a flat muscular chest.

Gasping Maka looked back at Blair with a look of disbelief on her face. "Not so 'whatever' now huh Maka?" Soul said using the chair to help her up from her laughing fit. With an 'in your face' look on Blair's she transformed into a cat and dashed out of the apartment though one of the windows. Maka screamed chasing after the cat but being stopped by Soul when she grabbed his waist so he didn't take a dive off the balcony. Huffing Maka stormed off to his room to grab his book bag. Stomping back out he walked out to the door gesturing for Soul to follow, and with that they went to school.

**A/N: WOOP! Alright so as I said earlier I've wrote this before but now I personally think I made this better but if you want to read the original just look on my profile and click the link to my deviantART but please reframe from telling the readers on that site that Maka will be changed as well because well that will happen later for them :D Thanks for reading! **

Disclaimer: Soul Eater and all its charaters belong to their rightful owners, if I owned it there would no fighting at like all.


End file.
